<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plastic Fangs by CockAsInTheBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784185">Plastic Fangs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird'>CockAsInTheBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Sex, Halloween, M/M, Riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25784185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is honestly one of Billy's favourite holidays, as he always looks for an excuse to dress up all sexy and shirtless, but when his boyfriend decides to dress as a vampire, horrible plastic fangs included, he might not be as pleased this year as last</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plastic Fangs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not as much a request as it was by anon asking me about some tags I left on a post, saying "The cheap Halloween vampire teeth stay ON during sex"</p>
<p>While I think it'd be funny if it was Steve asking Billy to keep them on for whatever weird kink that might be, <br/>I think it's even more hilarious if Steve decided to keep them on during sex, after some Halloween party, in spite, because Billy hated them from the start</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Can't understand what Steve is saying, it ruins his pretty smile, and there's no good way of kissing him with them on, which also just means there's no way to "encourage" Steve to give a blowjob with those plastic teeth in his mouth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Steve keeps them on, adds another hour to wearing them whenever Billy asks for him to remove them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It's hard to talk, sure, and drink and eat and smoke, but it is worth it to see how peeved Billy is getting, and he grins triumphantly every time Billy complains</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even after the party, as Billy starts to undress Steve, lightly inebriated as he unties the cape, pulls the shirt over Steve's head, leans in to kiss him across the cheek, slowly leading to his mouth that can't quite close due to the fangs sticking out, and Billy gets a bit softer, all too literally </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Baby please," he pleads and digs his fingers into the waistband of Steve's pants</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No," Steve's voice muffled by the cheap teeth. "If you want any tonight, they stay in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stevie," Billy whines into the skin of a pale neck, then rests his forehead in the crook there</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Come on, tiger," Steve's words teasing, accompanied by a hand slipping down Billy's bare chest; his boyfriend never missing a chance to show off</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dressed only in hot red leggings and yellow boots, a handlebar mustache he's been growing for over a month, and a Hulkamania bandana</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy has no right in saying Steve's costume sucks, when he's dressed as none other than Hulk Hogan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I need you inside of me," Steve coos, his hand moving further across exposed muscles, directly past the border of stretchy fabric to cup at Billy's only somewhat hard dick</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He closes his hand around Billy and gently moves his hand up and down warm flesh, listening to the frustrated huff that escapes gritted teeth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate you," Billy breathes and nuzzles into Steve's neck, planting sloppy, open mouthed kisses. He grunts as he feels himself grow with the touch of his lover</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mhm, sure you do," Steve laughs and pulls down those leggings far enough to free Billy's veiny cock from its restraints. "Billy... Please... Fuck me..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Billy groans out some low curses and complaints that isn't meant to be heard, then shoves Steve onto their bed, just to land right on top a second later, hands rushing down to pull at his black slacks, next the trunks, showing off just how excited Steve is as his full prick flops against his lower abdomen, leaking and flushed and eagerly waiting to be touched</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It doesn’t take long for Billy to find the lube, finger Steve open while slowly sucking him off at a pace that is teasing and irritating, but Steve doesn’t deserve it nice and caring like he wants it, not when he refuses to remove those god awful fangs from his mouth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But when he crawls up, ready and aching to feel Steve around him, he meets a flat hand pressed to his chest</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to be on top tonight,” Steve whispers, a tone as lewd as he can manage with plastic obstructing most proper movement of his lips</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Billy isn’t one to complain, he loves it whenever Steve takes charge, sets the pace, uses Billy however he pleases - besides he is awfully tired, having dressed up as Hulk Hogan tonight just made all the girls want him to lift them up to show off his strength</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he lays down on the bed, slightly propped up by a gathering of pillows, watching as Steve moves to lower himself down, sucking Billy’s dick into his tight, warm, velvety soft hole, and Billy groans out a light, “Arrh, fuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Firm hands land on pale hips as Steve sets a slow pace, lifting all the way up, and sinking all the way down, drawing circles, grinding back and forth, exploring every possible angle and looking like he’s having the time of his life riding Billy gently, feeling the blunt head of his thick cock prod and poke at every inch of wonderful muscles and nerves</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Billy can do is groan and watch as his boyfriend takes his time with him, doing whatever he wants, no rush in the world. Only issue is those fucking plastic vampire teeth, too big in his mouth, glowing slightly in the night, because of course they can do that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I’m not gonna be able to get there if you keep those in,” he complains valiantly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve hums a laugh that shakes through his entire body, and he sticks out his tongue to lick across the exposed teeth, down the fangs with dull points, and Billy really truly hates them, in a way doesn’t want to give Steve the satisfaction of feeling him cum inside, but gasps all too loud and erotic as Steve slams down with a most exciting moan</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pace he sets now is fast and rough, the sounds echoing around that of skin slapping and Steve going wild as he fucks himself onto Billy’s steely cock with abandon, calling out his name, planting both palms on Billy’s burning chest, pounding away with great practice that Steve knows will get Billy there no matter what</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck fuck fuck,” Billy groans out, hands tight on Steve’s thighs, head thrown back with his eyes squeezed shut as he rushes to meet the peak. “Fuck, Stevie, ah shit-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Steve grins the best he can with those cheap Halloween teeth in his mouth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby, I’m gonna- gonna cum,” he sounds almost irritated that the whole routine works perfectly every time, and knows how victorious Steve feels right now, little shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Billy goes rigid beneath him, moaning louder than he has in ages truth be told, Steve wraps his hand around his own leaking dick and quickly strokes himself to completion as he grinds down hard onto Billy, whose nails dig deep into Steve’s thighs, body shaking with the orgasm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve wipes his hand on his chest and remains seated there, loving the feeling of being so perfectly full of all Billy can offer, leans back a bit and rests his hands in the sheets behind him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, Billy would have to admit that this was one of the best goddamn orgasms he’s had in a long, long time, but if Steve thinks he can get to just wear those shitty fangs again, Billy might not be so nice next time</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Got any requests or suggestions? Just wanna hang? Find me on Tumblr!! If you can ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>